Spared On A Whim
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: MadaNaru Summary: Naruto wasn't sure how it all happened. His life was going downhill from the day Sasuke left him. Madara, the selfish man only used him for his own reasons, making everything worse. But Naruto knows, this isn't hell. It never was.


**Summary:** Naruto wasn't sure how it all happened. His life was going downhill from the day Sasuke left him. Madara, the selfish man only used him for his own reasons, making everything worse for him. But Naruto knows, this isn't hell. It never was.

**Pairings:** MadaNaru, slight SasuNaru and MadaMina

**Warnings:** AU-ish in many ways inside the Naruto universe, some OOC, angst, rape, uke-ish Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, k? ...K.

_**Spared On A Whim**_

"Shall we have a little chat, Uzumaki Naruto?"

That cold voice sent a shiver down my spine. It made my whole body go numb and for the first time in my life, I was afraid…afraid of the person sitting comfortably on the window-sill, staring at my every move, carefully analyzing. I was lying on the floor of an inn, wrapped in my sorrow…Thinking of the person I longed to see most in the world...

Despite that, I was surprised and turned around abruptly, not bothering to hide fear, which was obviously visible on my face, "Y-you!" I didn't know what I was supposed to do. My mind was racing fast and my heartbeat sped up when I saw the face, or rather, the orange mask of the leader of the organization of most wanted criminals.

I knew his identity; my father told me he was Madara, that's why it made this situation all the more complicated and fearsome. I didn't know what this man was capable of, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"_Back then... He saw through everything I did. He's no ordinary ninja... Madara was my..."_

Madara got off of the window-sill slowly and made his way towards me in his graceful gait. I gulped, trying to get away from the much taller and older male as far as I could until I hit the wall. Hissing from the pain it caused me when I hit it with my head, I looked up. Madara was already standing before me, looking at me with his one eye. I shook slightly, that despiteful gaze reminded me of people who hated me as a child.

The former leader of the Uchihas squat before me and I leaned back, trying to get as much space between us as I could. Madara's gloved hand rose to my face, stroking in a surprisingly gentle manner. I wanted to get away from him, to push the most feared man in the world away, but I just sat there, I couldn't move.

Deep down, I knew there was no way out anyway.

Suddenly, the hand left my face and went down, unzipping my jacket slowly. I didn't move, only stared at what he was doing. He took off his long gloves and ran both of his hands over the net shirt, before slipping his hands inside it.

I shuddered, enjoying the feeling of strong and hot hands running over my skin. I shut my eyes, forgetting everything I could possibly be thinking at that time. Forgetting it was Madara who was doing this to me, forgetting the fact I had to runaway as quickly as I could.

"Sasuke..."

A slap brought me back to reality and I knew this wasn't Sasuke. The Sasuke I remembered wasn't _this_ rough, wasn't this forceful. Opening my eyes, I was met by the same orange mask I saw a few seconds ago.

"Shut up, slut..." the man growled, pushing me to the floor. I didn't struggle at first until I felt his hands inside my pants. Eyes wide, I started thrashing, trying to kick the man away. Then, it hit me. Kakashi-sensei and Tenzo-sensei were here. They should be able to help.

I tried calling them, but the eldest Uchiha covered my mouth with his huge hand. I bit into it, but he didn't pull away. Soon, I stopped my useless struggling. I couldn't push Madara off me. He was way too strong for me to do that. I whimpered in defeat.

Why was he doing this to me in the first place?

"Make a sound and I will kill you," was his cruel whisper, "No one will come to save you..."

He must have done something to Kakashi and Tenzo. There was no other explanation.

As he pulled my pants down and took off his mask for some reason, I saw he actually had a face of a human. He probably had long hair beneath the Akatsuki cloak, as I guessed, seeing as some bangs came out and covered his face slightly. He actually looked beautiful; I couldn't help but think… How could I think that at such a time..?

"Spread your legs for me..."

I didn't obey his command immediately, but still complied sooner than I wished to, wanting to get this over with quickly and shut my eyes. I didn't make a sound even when his huge penis entered deep inside me. All I did was choke on my tears from the unbearable pain I was feeling.

I was such a weakling.

My mind was completely blank for the whole time he was abusing my hole, for those few times he had slapped me in a pathetic attempt to stop my whimpers and sniffs. I thought he was going to rip me in half if he continued raping me any longer, but as soon as I thought that, he pulled out of me roughly, causing me to let out a yelp. Soon, his cum spilled all over my body, cowering me in his seed. At that moment, I truly felt like a used slut, especially when I noticed I actually had a hard on and precum was already running down my length.

I didn't move at all and lay in such a position, trying to catch my breath. I knew the pain wouldn't go away for at least a couple of days, but that wasn't what I was thinking at the moment. The only question that was running through my mind was…

_Why...me?_

Pulling his gloves and pants back on, Madara smirked, "You are just as perfect as your father was. You should feel proud."

"_He was my...lover."_

I seemed to have stopped breathing at that. The elder man used me for the memory... I was his lover's son; of course, I resembled the Fourth quite well... So that was the reason he covered his face in my hair for the whole time while raping me.

Sitting up slowly, I pulled my jacket over my shoulders once again and covered my face with one hand. I wasn't crying, even though I wanted to. All I did was sit there, wishing to forget my embarrassment. How would I be able to look Sasuke in the face now..?

But...I wouldn't have to worry about that. As I heard a shuffling noise, I looked up and saw the leader of Akatsuki pull out a kunai out of the cloak. He wanted to take the nine-tailed fox from inside of me, and he would do that now...

I had no strength to fight back and there was no one who could help me. I only sighed, accepting my fate.

This was the end.

All I wanted was...to be with you...to see your smiling face again, to see your eyes shine with kindness only when they looked at me. Only for me...

But...your words...

_"Your life was only spared on a whim, but this time, you will lose your life on a whim."_

They were true...right?

"Naruto!"

_S-sasuke..?_

..._**Owari…**_

Yay for happy endings (yes, it's a happy ending, people)! *blinks* Call me a freaking idiot for ending it right there, but I think I don't even need to explain anything on what happens next.

If you follow the manga, you should know what is happening to Sasuke at the moment. I seriously hate that. As much as I _adore_ evil, I don't see Sasuke as he is right now. I seriously hate what happened to him... So, I'm hoping Kishimoto will do something about that soon. *is a majorly stupid optimist* I want the old Sasuke back and well, I expressed that here, even though it's _very_ AU, I don't care...

But okay, enough of my rant. I hope you enjoyed the weirdest one shot I have written so far. I didn't expect to add SasuNaru at all, since my main focus was MadaNaru and some MadaMina at first, but oh well...

Thank you for reading and review if you want. *bows*


End file.
